CherCordialement
by FuryBlack
Summary: Drabbles : Succession de petites missives entre les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter mais également d'ailleurs.
1. Cordialement Voldemort

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Ça** **fait un petit moment hein..Hum je sais j'ai aussi vu le temps passer.**

 **Pour toutes explications concernant les autres histoires, il faut aller sur mon profil c'est l'endroit le plus adéquate pour ça.**

 **Je ne sais pas si je sais écrire des mini histoires drôles, l'humour c'est compliqué, mais je me lance quand même.**

 **Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, vous allez en avoir plusieurs d'un coup des fois et parfois qu'un seul, c'est l'avantage du drabble.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Cher Ordre du** **phœnix**

Si moi je peux me permettre de torturer mes mangemorts, voire supprimer certains membres de leur famille quand ceux ci sont incompétents, j'apprécie fort peu votre soutient quand vous vous permettez de faire le travail à ma place. Sachez que vos actions sont plus aléatoires que les miennes et dépassent les quotas de perte acceptable que j'ai établi !

Je ne suis pas pôle emploi, il n'y a pas des milliers de candidats qui viennent frapper à ma porte pour sauvegarder un nombre décent de mangemorts, afin de vous faire la peau.

Je vous prierai donc de tenir vos instincts sanguinaire en muselière ou si cela vous êtes impossible de le lâcher parmi les gens de votre groupe. On n'est pas ami ! Je refuse donc de vous prêter mes jouets, allez voir ailleurs !

Cordialement,

Lord Voldemort


	2. Cordialement Godric Griffondor

**Cher Roronoa Zoro**

Tu penses impressionner qui avec tes trois sabres ?!

Déjà pour commencer il t'en faut trois pour mettre à terre ton adversaire, ma SEULE épée fait le même boulot et sans que je mette en pratique une chorégraphie.

Retourne chez les ballerines et laisse les vrais guerriers faire la guerre !

Cordialement

Godric Griffondor ( un homme un vrai )


	3. Cordialement Cédric Diggory

**Cher Edward Cullen**

Tu as vraiment cru qu'en mettant du talque sur ta gueule personne ne verrai une ressemble entre toi et moi ?

Je réclame mes droits à l'image !

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort qu'on peut se permettre de faire n'importe quoi de mon corps.

Boule à facette va !

Cordialement,

Cédric Diggory


	4. Cordialement détraqueur

**Cher tout le monde**

Les moldus ont crée le free hugs ou le câlins gratuit, moi je lance le free kiss ou le baiser gratuit.

Je peux vous assurez que vous ne vous en remettrez pas.

Cordialement,

Un détraqueur en manque


	5. Cordialement pôle emploi

**Cher sorciers d'Angleterre et d'ailleurs...**

Vous êtes à la recherche d'un emploi qui :

vous permettra d'être en contact régulier avec la population ( environs trois fois par semaine)

vous poussera à donner le meilleur de vous même ( et on vous assure que vous donnerez le meilleur de vous même )

vous donnera le sentiment de véritablement faire parti d'un groupe uni ( une marque de reconnaissance vous sera apposée )

vous fait économiser votre garde robe ( le noir amincie la silhouette )

où la promotion n'est pas hors de porté ( ça tourne régulièrement )

enfin vous paye généreusement votre contribution ( doloris est la nouvelle monnaie )

Venez frapper à notre porte, vous y serez bien accueilli.

Cordialement,

Le nouveau service pôle emploi mit en place par

L.V


	6. Cordialement le Nez

**Cher Voldemort**

Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais pour tu me fasses ça ?! A moi en plus ! Ne t'ai je pas été utile pour déceler les poisons ou les filtres d'amour dans ta nourriture ou ta boisson ? N'est ce pas moi qui t'ai averti que c'était Dolohov qui lors d'une de vos réunions avait voulu partager son pet silencieux mais oh combien odorant avec le reste du groupe ?

Je sais que l'adolescence est un moment difficile à passer qu'on ne se sent pas souvent très bien dans sa peau, mais quand tu as commis cet acte abominable tu avais 38 ans je te rappel, c'était plutôt la période où il fallait faire preuve de maturité !

Je sais aussi qu'en étant célèbre il faut répondre à un certain standard esthétique pour plaire, mais visiblement l'esthétisme tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Regarde le résultat !

Si tu voulais faire disparaître un membre, il fallait t'en prendre au petit orteil ! Tout le monde s'en fiche de lui, il ne sert à rien et on le voit à peine.

De plus, un petit mot en mon hommage pour service rendu n'aurait pas été de trop et aurait été apprécié !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tes ennemis auraient droit à un discours juste avant que tu les supprimes et pas moi.

Raciste !

Cordialement

Ton nez... paix à mon âme


	7. Cordialement Bellatrix Lestrange

**Cher Lord Voldemort**

Je serai très très honorée d'accueillir votre agile, expérimentée et dominatrice baguette magique dans ma chambre des secrets quand il vous conviendra.

Le dimanche et les jours fériés sont aussi à votre disposition. Je ne suis pas avare d'heures supplémentaires en votre compagnie. La grève est un mot inconnu de ma personne. Les seules manifestations exprimées sont de joie. Les coups et blessures sont légaux, après tout qu'est ce que la dignité humaine ? (un stupide concept moldu sans importance)

L'entrée est gratuite et vous est exclusive.

Voyez, il n'y a absolument AUCUN obstacle pour arriver à ma chambre et elle sera se montrer...chaleureuse.

Cordialement,

L'unique soumise loyale et admiratrice à votre service.

B.L


	8. Cordialement Harry Potter

**Cher Voldemort**

On dit qu'avec les prophéties tout est une question d'interprétation, j'ai la mienne.

Le pouvoir que le Lord noir ne connaît pas c'est... la Chance.

Merlin sait combien tu en aurais eu besoin !

Je ne t'ai pas vaincu seulement deux fois Voldemort mais SIX putain de fois !

La première lors de mes 1 an.

La deuxième lors de la première année ( je te rappel que ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris la fuite SANS la pierre philosophale )

La troisième lors de la deuxième année ( avec pour bonus la mort du basilisk )

La quatrième lors de ma quatrième année ( j'avoue ça peut être discutable mais tu parles trop )

La cinquième lors de ma cinquième année ( tu n'as pas pu me posséder )

La sixième fois lors de ma normalement septième année ( avec en bonus la destruction de tous tes horcruxes )

Sur ta tombe je ferai écrire :

ici gît

Celui Qui a été Vaincu SIX fois par la MEME personne de 1 an à 17 ans

La loose mec, franchement la loose.

Cordialement,

Harry Potter Celui qui a vaincu SIX fois

le soi disant plus grand mage noir de l'histoire sorcière.

Du JAMAIS vu.


	9. Cordialement Draco Malfoy

**Cher Legolas Greenwood**

Je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, mon père Lucius Malfoy est un éminent sorcier qui a beaucoup de pouvoir aussi bien au niveau politique que financier dans mon monde.

Je vous ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps gambader à cheval ( assez rustique comme moyen de transport )et même guerroyer ( très bonne idée les flèches, plus de chance de survie quand on attaque à distance et caché, l'épée c'est pour les suicidaires comme les griffondors ) quand quelque chose chez vous m'a interpellé.

Comment faites vous pour discipliner aussi bien vos cheveux ?! Pas une mèche de ne vient au travers de votre visage, même quand vous faites une roulade arrière !

Je n'ai détecté aucune trace de gel ou de sort sur eux.

Je suis prêt à connaître votre secret en y mettant le prix. Il se peut même que la publicité que je ferai de votre invention, intéresse mon amant Harry Potter. Un jeune homme très puissant et célèbre pour avoir vaincu un mage noir.

J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez un soucis avec le votre...

Il se peut même qu'entre en contacte avec vous, un éminent maître des potions. Lui aura grandement et j'insiste sur le grandement, besoin de vos conseils.

Cordialement,

Héritier de la Noble et Ancienne famille Malfoy

Draco Malfoy


	10. Cordialement Walburga Black

**Chère Molly Weasley**

Vous êtes un sacrée hypocrite. Vous utilisez les mêmes méthodes éducatives que les familles que vous dites mépriser. Vous envoyez une beuglante à Poudlard lors des repas, vous hurlez à faire trembler les murs pour faire savoir que vous êtes en colère contre un de vos enfants et vous les menacez de châtiments s'ils recommencent. Ces procédés ne vous rappellent ils donc personne ?

Moi, tout à fait. J'ai fais la même chose que vous ( en mieux et plus distingué ) ou plutôt vous avez fait la même chose que moi ( en version animal ) et vous pouvez vous félicitez d'avoir obtenu tout de même un résultat similaire. Voyez par vous même :

Un de mes fils est mort en digne larbin et l'autre a fui sa famille pour ensuite la trahir au profit du camps adverse.

Votre famille a suivit la même destin, vos deux fils aînés se sont éloignés de vous en faisant en sorte de mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre vous ( je ne suis pas la seule à être indisposée par votre haleine visiblement ).

Votre troisième fils vous a trahi pour le camps adverse qu'est le ministère sous la coupe du mage noir. ( les fruits de votre affection, voyez comme il vous remercie )

Vos jumeaux sont des hooligans dont un est décédé. (comme c'est bêêêête )

Votre dernier fils est comme mon deuxième enfant, un suiveur interchangeable. ( il fallait bien un benêt dans votre famille, mais les autres ne sont pas plus éclairés )

Et votre dernière suit vos pas ( ce n'est pas un compliment, je pointe juste le fait qu'elle va faire les mêmes sottises que vous )

Vous voyez ? A mon grand dame nous avons des choses en commun sauf que vous, vous avez eu la bonne idée de les multiplier.

Je vous conseille donc pour la prochaine fois de ne plus jamais ouvrir votre grande gueule devant mon portrait pour me dire que les familles de la lumière sont l'avenir du monde magique ! SALE TRUIE ! TRAITE A TON SANG ! HONTE DES SORCIERS ! PAUVRESSE ! MENDIANTE DANS MA MAISON !

Cordialement,

Walburga Black


	11. Cordialement Colin Crevey

**Chers élèves de Poudlard**

Sur mon Instamagie et Snapmagie vous pourrez retrouver les photos d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy revisitant la magie-sutra dans les vestiaires, la salle des potions, le bureau du directeur et la Grande Salle avec parfois la participation de Blaise Zabini et de Neville Londubat.

Ma durée de vie étant réduite à quelques heures si je suis optimiste ou minutes dans la pire des scénarios, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas traîner, avant que tout ne soit supprimé.

Cordialement,

Colin Crevey

Peut être plus très pour longtemps


	12. Cordialement Sirius Black

**Cher Severus**

J'ai trouvé LE produit qu'il te fallait pour ton soucis capillaire : du décapant !

C'est un produit modlu qui fait du trois en un.

Il détruit la matière graisseuse qui tient refuge sur/dans les filaments que tu as l'audace d'appeler cheveux.

Il les fait tomber.

Puis fera briller ta nouvelle boule de cristal.

Ça te donnera une nouvelle jeunesse et ça te permettra ENFIN d'attirer des filles ou des mecs et non pas tous les insectes visqueux aux alentours pour rafraîchir l'immondice que tu as sur la tête.

Non ne me remercie pas, c'est un acte de puuuure générosité.

Cordialement,

Sirius Black


	13. Cordialement Teddy Lupin

**Chère meute Quileute**

Vous vous la racontez avec vos muscles fermes, votre peau halé, votre aura de mâle dominant, vos fesses à cro... je m'égare.

Vous savez vous transformer et bien sachez que moi aussi je peux le faire et pas seulement en loup hein ! Et tout ça SANS me déshabiller !

Je vous contacte parce que j'estime que si vous voulez vous la péter il faut y aller jusqu'au bout.

Non mais c'est quoi cette censure débile !

Je suis un griffondor vous savez, je n'ai pas froid aux yeux, je peux tout voir alors …. ne vous gênez pas, la pudeur c'est pour les mauviettes, laissez vous aller à votre bestialité...tousse … Pas la peine de vous cachez derrière un arbre pour vous transformer.

Ne restreignez pas votre nature profonde à l'exhibitionnisme !

Victoire Weasley pense tout comme moi, la censure est un concept moldu et vous n'êtes pas moldu donc oubliez cette règle qui vous a été injustement imposé.

Cordialement,

Teddy Lupin

Qui ne verrait aucun mal à se déshabiller parmi vous

et devenir votre louve grrr


End file.
